


Measuring Time

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humour, Implied Slash, M/M, Nudity, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori takes the Elite Four’s measurements for their first set of uniforms. Needless to say, it doesn’t go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I am Shiro Iori. I am to be the president of Honnouji Academy’s Sewing Club. I am also the  one who will be sewing your Goku uniforms out of Life Fibers.”  
  
The reactions of the four teenagers seated before Iori ranged from boredom to genuine interest.  
  
Iori adjusted his glasses. “Naturally, I will be tailoring your uniforms to suit each of your unique abilities… But first, I will be needing measurements from all of you.” Iori glanced at the clipboard he was carrying.  
  
“First on the list is… Gamagori, Ira.”  
  
The massive man-student lifted himself out of the chair he was sitting in, and followed Iori into his office.  
  
Iori closed the door behind them. “Now… Gamagori, is it? I’ll need you to remove all your clothes for a proper fitting. There’s a screen over in the corner you can use.”  
  
Gamagori nodded, and headed behind the screen, which was hardly adequate for a man of his stature.  
  
Iori turned away, for decency’s sake. _Hmmm, fitting him is going to be a challenge,_ he thought, _but not impossible. Still, the amount of Life Fibers I’m going to need for his uniform is going to be staggering; I better put a special request in to Lady Satsuki…_  
  
“I’m ready,” said a voice behind Iori.  
  
“Very well, then,” said Iori, turning around. “Let’s get started– OH MY GOD!”  
  
“What’s the matter?” asked Gamagori.  
  
“What’s the matter?!” exclaimed Iori, averting his eyes. “You’re not wearing any underwear, man!” _Good God, I did not need to see that, not first thing in the morning!_  
  
“But I never wear underwear. And you told me to take off my all clothes.”  
  
Iori looked around frantically for something, anything, to cover up… That. Finally, he spotted something.  
  
Iori pointed to his sewing table. “There’s a bolt of fabric over there you can use. For the love of God, please cover yourself!”  
  
Gamagori shrugged and headed over to grab the fabric. “I don’t see what the problem is… We’re both men, aren’t we?”  
  
_I’m not ashamed to admit that I’m not half the the man you are, Gamagori,_ thought Iori with a grimace, as he shielded his eyes. “Just wrap yourself in that cloth, will you?”  
  
It took the entire bolt of cloth, but finally, Gamagori’s naughty bits were covered to Iori’s satisfaction. The tailor then pulled out his measuring tape and began measuring in earnest.  
  
_I have to remember to throw away that cloth when we’re done,_ thought Iori, and sighed. _I just hope the rest of these fittings won’t be this troublesome…_  
  
***  
  
“So you’re the one who’s going to be sewing our Goku uniforms, huh?” Sanageyama held his arms out to his sides, as he stood in his fundoshi.  
  
“Uh huh,” replied Iori non-committally, as he held his measuring tape against Sanageyama’s arms. He didn’t like talking during fitting sessions.  
  
“Well, I’d like spikes on my uniform.”  
  
Iori blinked. “Spikes?”  
  
“Yeah, spikes. Big ones.” Sanageyama grinned. “Anywhere you can put them, really.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.” Iori slung his measuring tape over his shoulder. _Well, somebody is compensating for something,_ he thought to himself. _And considering these measurements, I’m pretty sure I know what…_  
  
***  
  
“Watch the hands, watch the hands!” complained Jakuzure.  
  
“Yes, Jakuzure.”  
  
“And you’d better not be ogling my underwear, Forehead Boy.”  
  
“Of course not, Jakuzure.” Iori’s dour expression did not change, as he continued measuring.  
  
Iori had always got the impression that Jakuzure didn’t like him, though he was not quite sure why. Not that she treated anyone else much better (with the sole exception of Lady Satsuki). Still, he had learned long ago to let Jakuzure’s poisonous barbs just slide.  
  
“So… When is Lady Satsuki’s getting her measurements done?” asked Jakuzure. Though her tone sounded casual, Iori could detect a note of eagerness in her voice.  
  
“I’ve already taken Lady Satsuki’s measurements,” he replied.  
  
“Oh.” Jakuzure’s voice fell flat. She then brightened up again.  
  
“I don’t suppose you could schedule our fittings to be at the same time next time, hmmm Iori?” asked Jakuzure, her voice poisonously sweet. “Since we’ve all known each other for so long…”  
  
“I always schedule all my fittings separately,” said Iori bluntly, “regardless if the client is male or female.”  
  
“Hmph!”  
  
Iori ignored Jakuzure as she glared daggers at him, and continued his measurements.  
  
***  
  
_Last measurements of the day, thank God,_ thought Iori to himself. Though this one didn’t promise to be a chore…  
  
Iori stared at the boy with the blue hair and glasses, who stood calmly before him in his boxers.  
  
Tall, slim, with long limbs, and a well-proportioned torso… A tailor’s ideal model, really; there was a reason why fashion designers liked their models to be tall and skinny, after all. Iori had a feeling he was going to enjoy designing clothing for this guy…  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
Iori looked up, startled.  
  
“Could we get on with it? It’s rather drafty in here.”  
  
“Er, right. Inumuta is it?”  
  
The other boy nodded.  
  
“Let’s get started then.” Iori pulled out his measuring tape. He hoped Inumuta hadn’t gotten the wrong idea from his staring. It was just professional admiration, that’s all. Totally professional.  
  
The fitting started off pretty well; Inumuta stood still and kept quiet, which Iori greatly appreciated, after all the trouble with the other fittings today. But, after a while, he thought he could hear the distinct sound of snickering coming from Inumuta.  
  
Iori stopped measuring and looked up at Inumuta. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“It’s nothing. Go on.”  
  
Iori looked suspicious, but continued on with his measuring… That is, until he heard Inumuta let out a definite chuckle.  
  
Iori dropped his measuring tape in annoyance. “Okay, what’s so funny?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“That was not nothing! Are you laughing at me?”  
  
“No, of course not.”  
  
“Then what’s up with you?”  
  
Inumuta blushed, which caught Iori off guard. Inumuta didn’t look like the type who would get embarrassed easily.  
  
“It’s just that… I happen to be ticklish, that’s all,” admitted Inumuta.  
  
_Ticklish, huh?_ thought Iori. _Well, at least that explains all the laughter…_  
  
Iori sighed. “Okay, where are you ticklish then? I’ll try to avoid touching you there.”  
  
“Um…” Inumuta looked sheepish. “I’m ticklish… Everywhere, actually.”  
  
Iori groaned.  
  
***  
  
“What a day…” Finally alone in his office, Iori flopped into a chair and pulled off his glasses.  
  
“So that was Lady Satsuki’s Elite Four, huh?” murmured Iori to himself. Not what he expected, that’s for sure. “What a bunch of weirdoes.” Not that he was one to second-guess Lady Satsuki, but…  
  
Iori shook his head. Of course he shouldn’t second-guess Lady Satsuki. Besides, he had also read the dossiers Lady Satsuki had given him on the Elite Four, and knew each one of them to be very capable in their field… They just didn’t seem so, in person.  
  
To be honest, Iori was a bit jealous of all of them. The Elite Four had the privilege of fighting for Lady Satsuki, and protecting her… While the only way he could aid her was by sewing Goku uniforms.  
  
But for that reason alone, he would sew his heart out for each and every one of them… All for Lady Satsuki’s sake.


	2. I Touch Myself (because I’m covered in keyboards)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, silly take on the creation of Probe Regalia Mk 1.

“It’s nice to see you again, Inumuta,” greeted Iori.

Inumuta politely shook the tailor’s proffered hand. “Same here. Now, about this consultation…”

“I simply wanted to share my some of my ideas on designing your Goku uniform. Feel free to add your input, as well.”

Inumuta nodded. Iori opened the sketchbook he’d been carrying, and pulled a pencil from behind his ear.

“Now then…” began Iori. “I remember from your fitting that you seemed very ticklish.”

Inumuta frowned. “Yes, it’s something I’m not exactly proud of.”

“Well, we can’t have that… Being so sensitive to touch is a weakness, which I’m sure I can compensate with with your uniform.” Iori doodled in his sketchbook. “I’ll make sure that it covers as much of your skin as possible, as a protective measure.”

Inumuta blinked. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m basically designing battle armour over here, and as such, it should expose as few weaknesses as possible.”

“As for your transformation, I would recommend something form-fitting and skintight.” Iori noticed the expression on Inumuta’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it completely flattering to your body.”

“I don’t doubt that,” replied Inumuta slowly, who was clearly having second thoughts about the tailor. “I was just wondering how that would possibly help me, if my skin is already so sensitive to touch; won’t I just feel the battle damage more?”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan on how to desensitize yourself.” Iori showed Inumuta what he had been sketching in his book.

Inumuta stared at the drawing. The first thought that came to his mind was, “Why it is so skimpy?” The second one was…

“Why are there keyboards all over my uniform?”

“Your specialty is data manipulation, correct?” said Iori. “And I’ve seen you type… I figure having you input data constantly, should desensitize your skin enough that’ll you’ll hardly feel ticklish at all.”

“Yes, but…” Inumuta grimaced. “Everyone will make fun of the fact that I touch myself in public.”

“Only because you’re covered in keyboards.”

Inumuta rolled his eyes. “Do you plan on putting keyboards on my ass, too?”

“Now, that would just be silly,” said Iori. “You’d be typing gibberish whenever you sat down.”

“It’s about as silly as having keyboards all over the rest of me!” retorted Inumuta. “Why don’t you just put a power button on the back of my head, too?”

Iori raised an eyebrow. “You mean, as a failsafe? Interesting…” He made a note in his sketchbook.

Inumuta glared at the furiously sketching tailor.

“You’re just screwing around with me now, aren’t you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I adore Probe Regalia Mk. 1... It's just easy to make fun of, too. ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from a comment on Tumblr about Iori getting annoyed at Inumuta for being ticklish during measurements, and I just had to throw in the rest of the Elite Four as well. (The other inspiration is watching way too much Project Runway…)


End file.
